Poisoned Lust
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Hayate/Ryu Yaoi! Like extreme Yaoi! After receiving an urgent message from another ninja that Ryu was ill, Hayate rushes back to receive one of the greatest and hottest shocks in his life.


A/N: Pure smut. That's all that can really be said about this fic and this just shows what happens after writing a fic while half sleep. I honestly will never know what made me write this. I still can't believe that I had the nerve to post it. Characters are probably definitely a bit OOC but there's kinda a reason for that. This was just for a bit of fun so I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive. If I did Ryu/Hayate would seriously be canon or at least implied by now.

Summary: After receiving an urgent message from another ninja that Ryu was ill, Hayate rushes back to receive one of the greatest and hottest shocks in his life.

* * *

Hayate rushed back to the village as quickly he could. He thought after the destruction of DOATEC that things would be easier for his clan, but what had happened just proved him wrong. He thought it would be just a regular day of training until Ayane had shown up.

"_Hayate-sama!"_

_Hayate was broken from his meditation state, and looked upon the purple haired kunoich calmly."Ayane? what is the problem? I thought I said that I was not to be disturbed up here."_

"_Yes I understand that Hayate, but..." _

"_But what?" Hayate said sharply._

"_It is Ryu-sama. He's become very sick back at the village and refuses medical attention!"_

_This caught Hayate's full attention as he quickly stood up. "What do you mean sick? He was perfectly fine when I left this morning!"_

"_Well...I don't exactly know." Ayane said. "I was on my way to bring a message to you and when I heard Ryu-sama was here and I thought I would visit him as well. I kept hearing strange noises coming out of his room, but he refused to let me in. I spoke to some of the other shinobi and they told me he had been like this all morning and sent me to come find you."_

_Hayate nodded. "I'm on my way." He said as he disappeared into a swirl of leaves._

Hayate traveled as quick as he could. He didn't know what could have happened to Ryu in the short time he was gone. Before Hayate had left that morning, his lover was perfectly fine. He was still nursing some small wounds from a mission a few days ago where he ran into the Black Spider Clan, but he couldn't think of anything that would take that long to get him sick.

He ran into his home, pushing past the medics that had been waiting in the halls. He slid open the screen to his room and froze in his tracks. Inside of their room was the hottest thing the young shinobi had ever seen in his life. _No wonder he refused medics. _Hayate thought. _Ryu would never want anyone to see him like this. _ He quickly stepped out of the room and slid the door closed. He turned to the waiting shinobi in the hall and gave his orders.

"All of you, clear out of here now! I'll take care of Hayabusa-san."

"But my lord!" One of the other ninjas pleaded, "Surely he needs-"

Hayate held up a hand to silence him. "At the moment he doesn't need anything, so just heed my orders!"

At the commanding tone in their leader's voice the remaining ninja cleared out, leaving Hayate alone with Ryu. He made sure the rest of the shinobi were gone before going back inside the room and quickly latching the door. All he could do was stare at the sight in front of him as the shock wore off and the lust quickly began to build.

Ryu was spread out on their futon, shirtless with his pants undone and pushed down just low enough for one hand to be working furiously at his hard and leaking erection while the other was busy toying with his nipples. His green eyes were completely blown in his lust filled haze and it took him longer than it should have to lock on to his lover's presence.

"Ha-Ha-Hayate!" Ryu managed to gasp out. "What are you doing here?!"

Hayate smiled. "I heard that you were ill. I couldn't just leave you like this and now that I'm here, let me see if there isn't something I can do to help you with that." As he began to reach for his lover, Ryu let out a loud cry and moved away from him.

"N-No! You cannot touch me!"

"Why not?" Hayate asked worriedly, as his lust began to wane and concern for his lover returned in full force.

"I've been poisoned..."Ryu moaned. "I—I can't explain right now. I need...I just need-!" The last word became a sharp gasp as the hand playing with his nipples moved down to his balls, squeezing and rolling them in his palm.

"Is there anything I can do for you then?"

Ryu looked up at him with a devilish look and smirked. "Watch me Hayate. Don't take your eyes off me."

The other shinobi was struck silent at the words as he leaned back and watched the sight in front of him intently as his lover continued to pleasure himself, and what a sight it was. It took a lot for his normally calm and cool lover to lose control and Hayate had never seen such heat and lust and those emerald eyes. Whatever this poison was certainly had made quick work of whatever inhibitions his lover possessed.

It seemed that Ryu had forgotten that his lover was in the room as he got back to his previous activities. As good as the hands on his cock and balls were feeling they just weren't doing enough for him. He needed something more. He ran two of his fingers along the pulsating vein along the underside of his cock, shuddering at the touch, but unable to stop teasing himself. He reached the leaking head, swirling his fingers around in the precome he found there before bringing them to his lips.

Hayate groaned along with Ryu as he watched his lover suck on his come coated fingers. This was a Ryu he had never seen before, even during their most passionate lovemaking. It was like he was possessed and couldn't break free of the pleasure. Hayate could feel himself hardening as Ryu worked himself over. He had to resist touching himself, wanting all of his attention focused on his writhing lover.

Ryu had finally stripped himself of his pants and now his body was on display for Hayate's view. His entire body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. His legs were spread and bent at the knees giving Hayate a perfect view of his tight pink hole. He slid his wet fingers down his heaving chest, stopping to tug lightly at his balls before reaching his entrance. He teased the hole first, circling it in attempt to loosen the muscle before slowing pushing in, crying out loudly at the intrusion and enjoying the feeling of fullness that always came to him when doing this.

"Mmm...Hayate!" Ryu moaned as he began thrusting his fingers. "I feel like I'm burning up!" He cried. "I wish you could touch me. Your fingers always felt so much better than mine, so hot and thick." He crooked his fingers upward and arched cleanly off the futon as he found and started rubbing the bundle of nerves inside him that would send him to paradise.

Hayate wanted nothing more than to fuck his dragon into oblivion and to stroke his rock hard and aching cock. He needed some relief. He was so hard that he was sure his cock could break through metal. He kept his eyes on Ryu as promised, as one hand slid slowly down his chest and between his thighs, stroking his clothed cock.

When Ryu rose up to his knees suddenly, Hayate could no longer see the movements of his fingers, but he didn't need to. The visual he had now was more than enough for him. His dragon's head was tossed back in pleasure as he rode his fingers frantically, His long brown hair cascading around him and his chest smeared with come from what Hayate guessed was from previous climaxes. _How long has he been at this? _Ran through his head as he watched Ryu intently, his hand unconsciously speeding up.

Ryu's eyes were closed tightly in concentration as he flicked his fingers constantly against his sweet spot, but it was the hand stroking Ryu's cock that drew the most of his attention. His hand was slick with the precome that was continuously leaking from his reddened cock. The head was glistening and with every flick of Ryu's fingers at the tip, he brought more of the pearly liquid to the surface. With the increasing movements of his hands and the growing pitch of his cries, Hayate could tell that Ryu was getting close.

"If I...think hard enough...It feels like you're the one pounding into me Hayate." Ryu said breathlessly. Hayate started to stroke himself faster. "It feels like you're the one making me whimper and scream. I-I can never get enough!" Ryu's hips sped up more as he reached his peak. "Oh! Oh! Ohh! Hayate I'm...I'm-!" That was as much warning as Hayate got before Ryu screamed his release and fell forward onto the floor, his hips still weakly thrusting onto his fingers.

Hayate followed quickly behind him, shooting in his pants with a low groan. As he came down from his high, he looked down at Ryu who was still on his knees with his ass in the air.

"Can I touch you now Ryu?"

"Y-yes. I think that time did it. All the poison should be out of my system." The dragon ninja weakly rolled over onto this back, panting heavily. His sweaty bangs were stuck to his forehead and his eyes were still a bit glazed and his chest was covered in come, but that just made Ryu look even more sexy.

"What caused this?" Hayate asked.

"It's a trick used by the black spider clan to paralyze and humiliate their victims. They lace their blades with it and if it gets into the bloodstream, it turns the victim into a writhing, sexual beast. It usually works instantly so they can rob and have their way with their victims before they kill them. If the victim somehow manages to get away and they don't take care of it in time their body overheats and they die anyway."

"Why couldn't I touch you?"

Ryu ran shaky hand through his hair before moving closer to Hayate. "This poison can also be spread through fluid contact. Since the poison was still active in me and I was covered in sweat, if you were to touch me like that then the poison would transfer to you. Once the poison is out out of the system, contact becomes ineffective."

"How long were you at it?" Hayate asked as he ran a finger through the cooling pool of come on his Dragon's chest and brought it to his lips. "You seemed to have worked your self up pretty well before I'd arrived."

Ryu blushed at the gesture, "I had woken up a little while after you had left and I had started feeling strange. I was so hot and I felt like I was on fire. I tried to figure out what could be doing this and I remembered the fight from a few days ago and I knew what was wrong and that I had to get the poison out of my system. Since they only managed to graze me with their blades, I think that's why it took so long to work."

Hayate nuzzled at Ryu's neck. "I'm glad it took so long. I'd never seen something so hot before in my life. I was a little upset that I couldn't help you get better though."

Ryu blushed and punched his lover on the shoulder playfully, still not used to this side of Hayate even after all of their time together. "I-I'm glad you enjoyed the show..." He remained silent for a moment before he continued. "Maybe I can give you an encore without the drug."

Hayate stood and went out into the hall and shouted for Ayane. "Do not disrupt me for the rest of the day! Hayabusa-san is still sick and I have to make sure he takes care of himself. Make sure the rest of the shinobi know this!"

"Whatever you say Hayate." Ayane smirked and turned to leave. "Please tell Ryu-sama I hope he gets better."

Blushing slightly, but knowing that they wouldn't be disrupted, he slid the door closed and turned back to his flushed lover. "Now what was that you were saying about an encore?"


End file.
